girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General Khrizan's Hat
Well? Where is it? Khrizan is one of the three Jäger generals onboard Castle Wulfenbach. He's the one with the large tusks and suspiciously clean head. We saw Maxim give his own hat to a normal human, ostensibly for a burial purpose, and he hasn't picked another one up since. Presumably he could have stolen Vole's hat, but that might be kinda sketchy. We don't yet know the significance of Jägers to their hats, but it's gotta be something really deep. Who did Khrizan bury? ------ Good question. Technically speaking, General Goomblast also doesn't have a hat. However, his head is lumpy enough that hats would be a problem. I know that the Girl Genius RPG (who are lovely folks but prone to go overboard in speculating) have speculated that this signifies his supreme status as the head of all Jägers, the role of "the Hatless" being a special station. If it's a burial thing, it could be Klaus Barry Heterodyne. Vikingkingq : *blinks* Oh, good catch! It might not have been buried, though. As head of the Jaegers, he may have removed it as a sign of his "failure" at protecting the Heterodynes. We'll just have to see. --mnenyver 04:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : It seems to me that the metal cap that General Goomblast has stuck to his head counts as his hat. In contrast, General Khrizan has absolutely nothing. 18:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ------ While waiting for mics required at the Kumoricon 2008 Radio Show, a Q&A was held where it was stated that Jager's get their hats from worthy enemies that they defeated. Since we know that Jager's kindly offer their hat if a brother in arms died without one, we can assume that any Jager shown without a hat gave their hat to someone being buried and have either not defeated an enemy they deemed worthy, or have not faced a worth enemy that had a hat. --EvilAuthor 07:45, September 05 2008 (UTC) ------ It's a lot easier to understand the actions of the Jägers when you view them through the perspective of powerful, dangerous, and immortal but not indestructible creatures that have lived with the jealousy and even hate of what used to be their fellow humans for a few hundred years. Jägers are quite intelligent, and one of the first things the ones that survive very long would come to understand is that they can ALWAYS be killed, even by ordinary peasant farmers if they are caught alone and asleep by a huge crowd driven to such a frenzy that they will give their own lives without hesitation to try to kill a Jäger. Their strong bonds of loyalty, to the Hetrodynes and to one another, are one aspect of this, and their clownish behavior (to make people see them as less threatening and more sympathetic, even though they could easily gut entire legions of non-Jäger soldiers) is another. Their obsession with hats is very likely one part of what is really a centuries-practiced tradition, intended to present an amusing rather than terrifying face on what could be the perfect killing machine. Even their own egos could be a part of this act; after all, the funniest falls are the ones that happen to the most arrogant. And that's what makes Jägers like Vole, who cast aside the act and decide to terrify the weak rather than debase themselves before them, so dangerous... not just to other people, but to the Jägers themselves, so much that he would be cast out. It's all the more tragic that Vole probably actually started on his path to try to help his fellow Jäger end the constant humiliation they must endure, a path that would necessarily lead to enslaving all of Europa under the heel of the Jägerkind. Tatter D 14:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : Uh, anyhow, to wrestle this thread back on topic (sorry about that), I would think of Jägerhats as more like memorabilia that each individual Jäger ascribes his or her own significance to, and dons or sacrifices them for reasons that are important to them. I would speculate that General Khrizan burned his own hat to signify his shame at failing to protect Klaus Barry Heterodyne, rather than burying it with him (an act that would seem more disrespectful and presumptuous than anything else, given the circumstances). It's the act of taking up and giving away hats that is meaningful to the Jägerkin, more than the physical existence of the hats themselves, though it would be hard to imagine a circumstance in which a Jäger could lose a hat that wouldn't be so deeply moving or humiliating to them that they would simply get another one. Vole again being a probable exception, showing up with a new and undamaged hat and uniform as soon as he had enough free time to access a wardrobe. Tatter D 15:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :: Bah! Efferyvun knowz dat ein goot soldier iz neffer Oudt uv Oniform! Ein soldier vitoudt hiz hat is Oudt uv Oniform! Dunt you pipplz effer join ein Army or nuttink? Tventy poosh-ops vor U! Ach! Und ein ting - der hat goes mit der oniform. Zo dat hat iz General Khrizan's hat. Chust decorated egstra nize fer Gil. Altgorl 05:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, I always thought that the hats were for Ragnarok, when the Einherjägers walk the earth and the crash of the battle at the end of world was so loud that the only way you could tell friend from foe was by what hat they were wearing. This makes the Jägerhats special in that they all have _different_ hats. Ohako 04:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Nize theory, eggzept in Gorl Genius they dun't. See pg 75 (or 77 in online download edition) in volume 1, Der Beetleberg Clenk. (Und several ozzer pages before.) Der whole Jager unit haz der "mortarboard" hats mit flying castle insignia, mit der Jager's batz wings in place uv eagle wings. ::: Altgorl 05:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::: The Wulfenbach Jaegers have moderately consistent uniforms, at least among the lower ranks. -- Corgi 04:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :: Pipple, pipple, hyu iz reachink too far! First, WoG say de gut Hat iz de Prime Trophy from Single Combat, ja? So, wearing fency Hat iz at once Boast (look vat Hy got!) und Challenge (try for dis vun iff hyu dares!). From dis, keepink hyu Hat becomes Point of Honour, vich make beink buried vith Gut Hat highly Honourable, givink Special Hat to Admirable Person sign of Highest Respect, und especially Fancy Hats verry cool Status Symbols. :: Az for Generals Khriznian und Gkika, ve only sees dem in dere own Quarters. Und vhere does Soldiers alvays take dere Hats off unless dey is on Guard Duty or Offizier of de Day or sometink? In dere own Quarters. - ::: Hy vould lak to menshun dot der prefious two paragafs are not mein, but de vork ov "72.72.100.133" und Hy do not agree vit dem von hunnert precent. Altgorl 02:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Fixed, fixed. Special circumstances. Will you people please remember to indent? -- Corgi 04:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC)